Quenching a Thirst
by Myka
Summary: Sanzo's thirst leads him to a mysterious spring. Unfortunately, he's too thirsty to care about the warning that comes with it. Unfortunate for Gojyo, that is. Chapter 3 reuploaded due to mistake.
1. Thirsty

Quenching a Thirst

by Myka

Chapter 1 "Thirsty" (aka 'what happens when you don't follow the warning label')

A/N: Thank you gift for naaha. For being an awesome beta, for getting me hooked on Saiyuki yaoi and for tolerating my abusive behavior. She also came up with the title. 

~~~

Sanzo sat on the nearest rock, crossing his arms across his chest and letting out a grunt of pure frustration. 

A few feet from him, Hakkai was tending to an injured Hakuryu.

"How long until the little beast is up to transforming again?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai tried not to look displeased with the 'beast' comment as he soothed his dragon companion. But he could understand Sanzo's displeasure with their current situation. "A night at most," he answered calmly.

Sanzo cursed. He didn't want to camp for the night, he wanted a nice room with comfortable beds, where he could just relax and read the paper. 

"I'm hungry," Goku mumbled beside him. 

"Then go hunt for some food, you bottomless ape," Gojyo responded from behind him.

Goku pouted at the redhead. "Sanzo! Gojyo is insulting me!"

Sanzo stood from the spot, fan in hand, smashing it against Gojyo's skull with one swing.

"What the hell did you do that for, you stupid monk?" the redhead snapped, unknowingly exposing his fangs.

"Don't hiss at me," Sanzo replied. "You're supposed to be the mature one."

"I am mature!" 

"As mature as a donkey," Goku added from behind. 

Gojyo glared at the boy. "Who's a donkey here? You stupid monkey."

"Erokappa!" Goku screamed.

"Urusai!" Sanzo yelled, pointing his gun at the pair.

Gojyo scowled at the blond, but shut his mouth. 

"Goku, go get some food," Sanzo ordered. Goku just nodded happily and ran into the woods without so much as a fuss. 

"Groupie…" Gojyo muttered under his breath, which earned him an icy stare from Sanzo.

"I'm thirsty," the blond announced, putting the gun away. "I'm going to look for a spring."

Hakkai nodded, dropping the pieces of wood he had gathered for the fire to cook whatever Goku might be bringing. 

The monk huffed, made sure he had his gun under his belt, and walked off in search of a source to quench his thirst.

~~~

Sanzo disliked this forest more and more by the second. He had been walking for almost an hour now with no signs of a single source of water. The only good thing about the whole thing was that he wasn't lost. Yet.

The silence was also good. He swore, one of these days he was going to shoot one of his companions. Well, maybe not Hakkai; the quiet youkai never seemed to get on his nerves. But the other two…

Goku and Gojyo had an amazing talent to make him reach his boiling point in just a matter of seconds. 

The kid he could understand - most of the time anyway. But the kappa…Gojyo should know better. 

He gave a few more steps and finally heard it: the distinctive sound of running water. He stopped to calculate his position from the camp, rolling his eyes as he did so. He wasn't that far away; if he had just headed west instead of east he wouldn't have wasted an hour searching in circles.

He finally came to a small clearing. The spring was beautiful; a small waterfall supplied the water that seemed to be swallowed by the almost full hole in the ground. Sanzo walked closer, spotting a sign.

~~~

"Almost done," Hakkai announced to a very impatient Goku, poking the meat roasting over the fire he'd built. Goku yelped in anticipation of the meal.

"Finally! I'm starving," Gojyo added from his spot on the other side of the fire.

Hakkai looked at his friend briefly, then towards the woods. "Someone should go get Sanzo." Then back at Gojyo again. "Don't you think so, Gojyo?"

"Why are you looking at me?" the redhead snapped in response to the stare. 

Hakkai smiled. "Goku brought the food. I cooked it. It's only fair."

"You gotta be kidding me." 

Hakkai just kept the smile on his face. Gojyo rose from the floor, gave the food one last sniff and headed towards the woods, muttering under his breath. "Stupid monk."

~~~

'To those who drink from this spring: Let your heart be filled with the one closest to you, for nights and days until the queen of the night appears.'

Sanzo blinked, reading the sign over again. "What the hell does that mean?" he spat at the air. He glanced at the water, it looked normal…except for the fact that the waterfall kept feeding the spring and it just never appeared to be full. His throat ached; he was just too thirsty to care.

Sanzo knelt by the spring, made a cup with his hands and sipped some of the water. He tasted it with his tongue; there was nothing unusual about it. He shrugged, then swallowed. He drank more, until his thirst was quenched. He waited a bit; nothing happened. 

_"Let your heart be filled with the one closest to you."_ What the hell did that mean anyway?

"Hey monk! You around here? Food's ready."

Sanzo craned his head toward the voice. Gojyo appeared from the mass of trees with a very bored look on his face. Sanzo gasped.

Gojyo frowned. "Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sanzo didn't answer. Instead he walked slowly towards Gojyo, a dazed look in his eyes. His mouth moved but Gojyo couldn't make out what the monk had spoken.

Gojyo blinked when Sanzo stopped before him. "What's wrong with you?" he managed to ask, before Sanzo brought his arms up and wrapped them around the redhead's neck. "What the hell…?

"Gojyo…" Sanzo whispered, as he joined their lips in a soft kiss.

~~~

Not too far away, Goku was biting into his first chunk of meat. Hakkai had asked him to wait for Sanzo and Gojyo, but he just couldn't take the hunger anymore.

Hakkai blinked, looking at the boy beside him. He spoke softly.

"Did you just hear a scream?"

~TBC~ (Hopefully) Any comments?


	2. Love Spell

Quenching a Thirst

by Myka

Chapter 2 "Love Spell" (aka 'you can't run away')

A/N: Much thanks to Nanatsusaya, Eiri Izz, Blades of Ice, fortunata, Lina the Outlawed Bomber, chiefraz, Raphael-Zeta, Lani and Azure K Mello for their wonderful reviews. This is my first Saiyuki fic. You all helped my muse revive for this. 

Beta: naaha. Still a gift for her.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Gojyo thought, as he frantically tried to pry Sanzo's hands from his neck. But the monk just wouldn't-let-GO. 

"Gojyo," Sanzo whispered again, pulling Gojyo's mouth towards his own once more. Gojyo dodged and Sanzo's lips ended at the corner of his mouth. He finally got a good grip on the monk's hands, detaching them from his neck. But apparently the delirious monk had the need to grab some part of him. Because once Sanzo had lost the battle for Gojyo's neck he just as happily wrapped his arms around the half-youkai's waist and buried his face in the other's chest. 

"Gojyo, I love you!" he mused happily, snuggling closer to the redhead.

Gojyo cringed in pure horror as he stared at the top of Sanzo's head, now trying to remove the monk from his waist. "What is wrong with you? You stupid monk!" he screamed, as he shoved both hands at Sanzo's shoulders, struggling to push him off.

Sanzo gazed upward and smiled, seemingly indifferent to Gojyo's resistance. "You're so beautiful," he spoke softly. Gojyo froze… _Too creepy_. 

Sanzo didn't waste any time once Gojyo stopped struggling; he pressed his mouth to the redhead's neck, suckling gently at the skin there. This snapped Gojyo back to his senses instantly; he renewed his attempt to break the death grip the monk had on him. He needed some leverage here, anything! He spotted the small spring, not too far away; an idea jumped into his head. It wasn't his best idea by far and it could end up backfiring big time, but he had to try something to get Sanzo to release him since squirming was obviously not working. _People do favors for the ones they love all the time, right?_ It was worth a shot. 

Gojyo stopped moving, allowing Sanzo to snuggle even closer to him. "Hey, Sanzo, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Sanzo replied in a purring voice, gazing up at Gojyo. 

Gojyo forced a smile on his lips. "Could you go get me some water from that spring over there? I'm kinda thirsty." 

Sanzo nodded quickly, finally detaching his arms from Gojyo's waist. Gojyo grinned to himself, but before he could release a sigh of relief, Sanzo grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the spring. "What are you doing?" Gojyo asked quickly. Sanzo stopped briefly, turning his head, blinking at Gojyo. "Didn't you say you were thirsty?" he asked. 

Gojyo nodded. "I meant if you could go get me some water while I waited here," he added. Sanzo just gazed at him with a bemused look in his violet eyes. 

"Isn't that a little stupid?" the monk asked.

Gojyo blinked; this was not going as he had planned. Not at all. "Please?" he begged nicely. "My feet are just really, really sore and I need to sit down." 

Sanzo raised one brow at him suspiciously, a familiar scowl on his face. Gojyo almost panicked and to make his point, he shifted his body and slumped down to the floor, gazing up at Sanzo with the most innocent (and parched) look he could muster. The monk stayed quiet for a while, and for a second Gojyo thought his plan was going to shatter, but then Sanzo released his hand, promptly turning and walked toward the spring.

Gojyo sat there, watching as Sanzo walked away. The monk reached the spring quickly and knelt by it. He turned to look at Gojyo, as if confirming that the redhead was still waiting for him. He smiled. 

Gojyo couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips. If Sanzo was actually smiling, then something was REALLY wrong. Gojyo pushed his uneasiness aside and returned the smile as best as he could. Sanzo returned his gaze to the water. 

Gojyo took a deep breath, bolted to his feet and ran as fast as he could. 

* * *

"What?" Goku asked Hakkai, as he took another bite from his meal.

"A scream," Hakkai repeated. "Didn't it sound a little like Gojyo?"

Goku raised his head from his meal, towards his green-eyed friend. He had been concentrating too hard on his meal to notice anything. "I don't know," he shrugged, returning to his food.

Hakkai just smiled and sighed softly to himself. Eventually, he returned to eating too, since no more 'screams' were heard.

A few minutes passed. Goku was almost done eating and Hakkai was starting to wonder why Sanzo and Gojyo had not turned up yet. 

Then, there was the sound of rustling leaves. Someone was coming. 

Gojyo appeared from behind the mass of trees at a half-run. The first thing Hakkai noticed was that the half-youkai kept glancing behind him as if someone, or something, was after him. Hakkai didn't even have the chance to stand up before Gojyo slumped knees-first right in front of him, a slight glaze of fear showing in his crimson eyes. "Hakkai!" Gojyo breathed out, "there's something wrong with Sanzo. He's acting _very_ weird."

"Weird?" Hakkai asked, confused. Goku, who had already finished eating, moved closer to the pair so he could listen better. "Weird like what?" Hakkai asked, still confused.

Gojyo nodded. "Weird as in _weird_. He keeps grabbing me… he actually…" Gojyo took a deep breath. "He kissed…"

"Gojyo!" 

The half-youkai froze, quickly turning his head only to spot Sanzo coming from the woods with a not-too-happy look on his face. "Why did you run away, Gojyo? You told me you were tired," Sanzo spat. Gojyo scrambled to his feet and made as if to run. He had barely covered a few feet before Sanzo tackled him to the ground, grabbed his head and kissed him fiercely.

Gojyo closed his eyes, a feeling of pure frustration consuming him with the urge to scream. Sanzo kept their mouths together and Gojyo, tired of everything, dropped his arms to the floor and just waited for the monk to stop kissing him. Sanzo eventually did, blinking at Gojyo softly, nuzzling their noses together and finally resting his head on the redhead's chest. 

Seven feet away, Hakkai and Goku stared wide-eyed, their mouths hanging down to the ground. 

Both could have sworn Gojyo's cheeks held a tone of pink.

~TBC~


	3. Cause and Effect

Quenching a thirst

by Myka

Chapter 3 "Cause and Effect" (aka 'how long will this last')

**NOTE**: I uploaded the wrong file the last time. The word moronic comes to mind. _This_ is the real chapter, the other one was a draft. Stupid, stupid Myka. 

Beta: naaha

* * *

Hakkai had set up a fire to cook, and when it started getting cold and they all sat around it. The only one talking was Sanzo. "Why are you guys so quiet?" he asked, shifting his eyes to each of them and finally settling on Gojyo. 

"We're just tired, Sanzo, that's all," Hakkai responded in a friendly manner. 

Sanzo huffed. "And why aren't Gojyo and Goku fighting over something stupid?" Gojyo blinked and spared a glance at Hakkai who seemed to be as perplexed as him. 

They shrugged the comment off and kept doing what they could in an effort to not fall asleep since Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku hadn't had a chance to discuss their current situation. 

It was a silent game that everyone played. At one point, Goku headed towards Hakkai, whispering something in his ear that Gojyo was certain Goku didn't want Sanzo to hear. Gojyo watched as Goku returned to his 'spot,' and before he knew it Sanzo was at his side. The monk imitated what Goku just did, but instead of whispering something in Gojyo's ear he just bit at it softly, provoking Gojyo to yelp without meaning to. 

"Stop it, Sanzo! Go back and sit down." Gojyo kept repeating it, yet Sanzo seemed to be very content with staying there and licking his ear. "No! Stay on your side! Over there!" Gojyo pointed towards Sanzo's 'spot' five feet from him. Sanzo pouted at him, and eventually returned to his 'side' since it seemed to please Gojyo. 

Sanzo was sitting just a few feet from him and Gojyo constantly had to make sure the monk kept his distance; twice the half-youkai had dozed off, and woke to find that Sanzo had sneaked closer to snuggle him. Both times Gojyo snapped at Sanzo. The monk finally fell asleep after another hour. 

"Hakkai," Gojyo whispered kneeling beside his friend and ignoring Goku who had succumbed to slumber a long time ago. "Sanzo fell asleep, Hakkai."

"Eh…?" Hakkai blinked a few times before he managed to get the sleepiness out of his brain. He noticed both Sanzo and Goku sleeping; he rose slowly from the ground and signaled to Gojyo to follow him. Gojyo rose too, careful not to wake Sanzo up. Hakkai was the first to speak once he'd made sure they had traveled enough distance from the camp to talk freely without fear of being overheard. "What happened, Gojyo?" 

"I don't know!" Gojyo exclaimed, slightly exasperated. "I just went to get him like you told me to and when I did he just grabbed me and kissed me."

"This is a problem, Gojyo. Sanzo is obviously under some sort of spell and from the looks of it, it's a love spell." 

Gojyo frowned. "I sort of noticed that," he said sarcastically. "He keeps wanting to touch me."

"He thinks he's in love with you."

"And he also thinks I like the attention," Gojyo added, then thought,_ "Not that he's a bad kisser or anything – Wait! What the hell am I thinking!"_

Hakkai took a deep breath. "My main concern is how it happened. Do you remember anything in particular?" 

Gojyo thought for a bit. He remembered. "The spring!" he suddenly shouted. Hakkai jumped. "He was drinking water from that spring when I found him." 

"Did you drink from it?" Hakkai asked.

"No, I didn't," Gojyo almost whispered.

Hakkai nodded. "I need to see that spring."

Gojyo led the way to the spring, where they both took their time in inspecting it and reading the sign in front of it. They discussed their findings on their way back to camp. 

"That spring is definitely enchanted," Hakkai said. "The first thing we need to do is make sure that none of us drink from that place again."

"That's a given, I don't need any more thorns in my side," Gojyo added with a frown.

"That would depend on whether you are the first person the 'victim' sees." Gojyo blinked in confusion. Hakkai sighed. "Didn't you read the warning?"

"Something about a queen?" Gojyo offered.

"To those who drink from this spring: Let your heart be filled with the one closest to you, for nights and days until the queen of the night appears," Hakkai recited the words he already knew by heart. "It means that whoever drinks from that spring will 'fall in love' with the first person they see." 

"That would be me," Gojyo muttered as he rolled his eyes. "What about that 'queen of the night' part?"

"I'm only guessing here," Hakkai answered, "but I thinks it refers to the full moon." 

"You mean Sanzo's condition is only temporary?" Gojyo asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"That's great news!" Gojyo beamed. "His smiles were making my skin crawl." 

"It is quite odd seeing him acting like that." Hakkai added.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'nasty,' my friend. But still, it's good news that it'll just last for a couple of days," Gojyo finished, feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

"Not such good news, Gojyo." 

"What?"

"The last full moon was two nights ago."

"**What?!**" Gojyo shouted and Hakkai frowned at him. "You mean he's going to be like that for a month?!" he said after lowering his voice.

"Pretty much," Hakkai muttered. 

Gojyo groaned. "This isn't happening…" 

Hakkai thought for a bit. "I think our best option here is just let the situation play on its own and just roll with it."

"Easy for you to say," Gojyo huffed.

"And don't tell Sanzo he's under a spell, it might make things worse."

"In what way?" Gojyo asked.

"He doesn't seem to grasp that his advances are quite unwanted," Hakkai mentioned. 

Gojyo huffed, but didn't reply to that. He didn't understand much of what was going on with Sanzo and most of it didn't even make sense, but Hakkai was probably right. All he'd been doing is push Sanzo away and the monk just kept coming as if Gojyo was welcoming him with open arms. He pushed the matter aside; it was something he could ponder in the morning.

They reached the camp and went straight to sleep, agreeing to leave in the morning as soon as Hakuryuu was up to it. Gojyo made sure there were a good ten feet between him and Sanzo before his eyes finally closed and sleep came to him. 

---

When he started to wake there was something warm pressed against him. Gojyo moaned softly, keeping his eyes shut, still tired from the lack of sleep. He felt the warmness around him and settled himself in it. It was very nice. He became more aware as time passed and suddenly a sense of foreboding consumed him. Slowly Gojyo opened his eyes to stare into Sanzo's deep purple ones. He screamed.

"AHHHH!"

Sanzo released him. Gojyo scrambled to his feet, fully awake now. "What are you doing?" he yelled. 

"Keeping you warm, idiot," Sanzo answered calmly as he stood up and dusted his clothes off. Gojyo blinked. Sanzo was acting… normal (aside from the snuggling, of course). He wasn't acting like the love-fool he'd been the day before. Gojyo couldn't help but ask. "Are you okay, Sanzo?"

"Of course I'm alright," the monk answered with a slight huff.

Gojyo let out a sigh of relief, maybe the spell wouldn't last until the full moon after all. "Where're Hakkai and Goku?" he asked.

"They went to get some breakfast." Sanzo pointed. Gojyo looked around the camp, ignoring Sanzo for the moment, until the monk's hand wrapped around his catching his attention. There was a big smirk across Sanzo's lips. "They left just a short time ago," he purred. "It's just you and me for a while." At that moment Sanzo put his other arm behind Gojyo's back and held him close. Gojyo noticed how he was at least a good four inches taller than Sanzo; the monk just had to lean upwards ever so slightly and... Gojyo jumped slightly when Sanzo's hand moved across his back, and he started squirming, trying desperately to get away. Sanzo snatched at his neck, forcing their eyes to lock. "Stop squirming," he hissed. Gojyo froze. He stared into those violet eyes and saw the difference there. This wasn't the running, glomping fool Gojyo had been trying to tolerate the day before. It was like he was more 'Sanzo' now, to some degree at least.

Gojyo resumed his squirming and finally managed to break away. "Awww, c'mon, Gojyo. Why do you have to be so squirmy whenever I want to kiss you?" Sanzo pouted.

"Why?" Gojyo snapped. "Because it's weird, that's why! It's not -- Don't give me that look, Sanzo. Besides, it isn't…" Gojyo hushed, remembering Hakkai's warning the night before.

Sanzo pouted even more, his eyes confused. "It isn't what?" he asked.__

Gojyo frowned slightly, was that… sorrow in Sanzo's voice? 

_"It isn't real."_ He thought.

Gojyo closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Sanzo was right in front of him, this time the monk wasted no time in grabbing Gojyo's neck and kissing him deeply. As he closed his eyes, Gojyo decided that - just this once - he could let it slide. 


End file.
